Bullied
by toastytoast124
Summary: Liam is being bullied for being gay but Brett helps him out.


"Fag!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Homo!"

Liam kept his head down and bit his lip as hard as he could as he walked through the hallway at beacon hills high school. He wished he never came out to Mason Hewitt, the asshole who outed him. Liam thought they were best friends but like every other student at beacon hills, he was just a homophobic dick.

He pushed open the door to the locker room and put his bag away into the locker farthest away from anyone else. The game was going right after school - ten minutes until then. Another 30 for warmups and stretching.

"What's up fag boy?" Someone said as they entered and put their things away. Liam didn't even turn to look. The comments he got in the hallway were just as bad as the harassment he got from his fellow teammates.

He got changed into his gym clothes and headed out to the field where most of his team was and all of the visiting team was.

"Queer," someone mumbled as he walked bye. Liam just bit his lip harder and went to the back of the field to stretch and run in place.

Liam would have quit the team but this was one of the only healthy ways to let out his anger - and there were some pretty hot guys he got to see naked in the shower.

"Hey," someone said behind him. Liam turned around and paled. It was Brett.

"H-hi," Liam said. "What are you doing back here?"

"I saw you back here all alone," Brett said. "I could smell your fear from all the way across the field just like our last game. What's wrong?"

Liam looked up to Brett. He helped him get over his fear of berserkers but there was nothing he could do in this situation.

"Nothing," Liam lied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Brett said. "Seriously, tell me what's going on,"

It sounded like Brett was actually concerned but Liam dismissed the idea. He had destroyed his coaches car and Brett still held the grudge for it.

"It's seriously nothing," Liam lied. "Just pre-game anxiety,"

Brett frowned, he could tell Liam was lying.

"Well, do you mind if I prep here too?" Brett smiled.

"Yah, sure," Liam said. He blushed awkwardly and got on the ground to do curls. Brett got down next to him and did the same.

Five minutes of awkward silence and panting went bye until either of them spoke.

"So did you hear any rumors or…" Liam started. "Or anything like that about me?"

"No why?" Brett said. He sat straight up and looked at Liam.

"Well…" Liam muttered. "Everyone else knows…"

"What?" Brett said. "What does everyone else know?"

"I'm gay," Liam said. He said it quickly, for only the second time in his life. It felt good to say it out loud.

Brett raised his hand and Liam immediately flinched, thinking he was going to be hit, but Brett just put his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"So?" He smiled. "I'm bi, you're gay, that guy over there is straight. It doesn't matter where you put your dick, as long as you AREN'T a dick,"

Liam's eyes teared up as Brett pulled him in for a hug.

"Let me show you something," Brett said. He got up and motioned for the parking lot.

"The game is about to start," Liam said. "We have 10 minutes,"

"Does it really matter?" Brett smirked. We are the best players on our teams. They won't kick us off,"

"Uh-ok," Liam stuttered. He went with Brett to his car and they drove 1 and half hours away to a large hill just outside beacon hills, picking up pizza along the way.

Brett led him out of the car and over to a clearing looking out over beacon hills and the town adjacent to them.

"This is amazing…" Liam said. "A lot better than being at the game. Thank you for this,"

"No problem," Brett smiled. Liam noticed he did that a lot.

They sat down together on a large rock and admired the setting sun and the fall trees.

"Why do you smile so much?" Liam asked. "It's not a bad thing, you have a good smile. I'm just wondering,"

"You think I have a good smile?" Brett laughed. "I guess I smile a lot because I'm happy around you,"

"I thought you hated me," Liam said. "For what I did to our coaches car,"

"I actually thought it was pretty funny," Brett said. "And I don't think I could hate you,"

"Why not?" Liam looked away from the sunset and looked at Brett.

"I like you…" Brett whispered. He looked at Liam, making eye contact. Liam blushed and closed his eyes. He moved his mouth closer to Brett who did the same.

They pressed their lips together lightly for 3 seconds before pulling away and looking at each other.

Brett moved his hand on top of Liam's and they both looked back at the sunset.

"I think I like you too," Liam said softly. "I think I like you a lot,"


End file.
